User blog:Dark Cyan/CRB IMPORTANT NEWS with Dipper and Mabel
Dipper presses record on the handheld camera Is this thing on? I think you screwed it over Mabes, the screen is blank.... did you have to stick glitter in Grunkle Stan's camera? Don't gimme that look. I wanted to take a selfie bit it didn't have any filters. Anyway, get to the point! I'm excited! sigh Alright... the screens lighting up. Hello! Welcome back to Dipper's guide to a special edition of Dipper's guide to the unexplained. Today's anomaly is 747: CyGir. Mabel can you please get out that scroll? Mabel hands Dipper the scroll Thank you Mabel. *ahem* We got this in the mail yesterday along with an envelope of 50 dollars for each of us. Obviously we didn't SPEND the money. *Looks over sholder at Mabel with Mega Gummy Koala bag* Well I didn't anyways. You're acting as if I'm the one who made the poor decision here. Hel-lo? Mega Gummy Koala bag! Okay, but if it's cursed money with some ancient demon curse, I'm going to be the one who saves you. chuckles Oh... man we always get off track. Anyways, we were payed from an anonymous source to put this "news?" on the internet. I have my theories on who it could be. Dipper pulls out diagaram with Who Was The Author (Of this letter with the 100 bucks in it) And Mabel groans. Can we just give the news already, ya nerd? Fiiiine, but we're getting to the bottom of this..... eventually...... man mysteries haven't been the same. *AHEM* Fine! I'm doing it, you are just hyper on sugar aren't you? :D So...... this is what it says I guess. "To whom this may concern, You have been delivered 100 american dollars for you to spend however you wish. However you MUST read this first. Dipper stresses these last few words and glares at his sister, who shrugs Oh, C'mon! That's a guideline if anything! Urgh! Any way, It says he's an..... benevolent all observing entity? Okay? *Dipper turns to Mabel and then turns back. They didn't rehearse this or anything. I require nothing more than you to announce my news to the wide web. Huh...... didn't really think all observing entities HAD internet but.... ugg my heads hurting from this... Mabel can you take over? Sure thing! Okay, the first thing it says it that Cyanwrites and GIR 5 Life are joining forces! Eeeee! I don't even know who those guys are and why I should care, and I'm still excited! Okay, they MUST be otherwordly entities with names like that, what else does it say sis? Joining forces for what exactly? They're going to be working on a rap battle series together. Oooh, a rap series! I can get down with that ting, G dawg! Mabel throws some gang signs. Dipper face palms. Never try to be hip again Mabel. Stick to being eye hurtingly adorable to the point of vomiting rainbows. He punches her on the arm playfully Besides, Soft rock would be MY preference... I'm bored now. Can you take over? Mabel picks up Waddles Sure Mabel, I can. *Picks scroll back up* Apparently the "cyan" wants more motivation and ideas for these rap battle things... and has hired GIR guy to help him out, writing as other "opponents"... whatever that means.... Mind control? Possession? Dipper grabs his notepad and scribbles frantically. Now it was Mabel's turn to roll her eyes. While Sherlock's dorking out, I'll take over. *ahem* So yeah, CRB's gonna be a joint series from now on, and the name of the series will change from Cyan's Ra Battles to CyGIR Rap Battles. Yadda yadda, lost my place. Gimme a sec....Here we are! As well as this, CyGIR will also be a team outside of this series, reading over each other's battles, giving the other ideas, that sort of stuff. I'm paraphrasing here. The original stuff written on the scroll's quite long and boring. Dipper Looks up from his notepad Oh, I'm sorry, we're still rolling? Awkwaaaard. So yeah..... CyGir will be a thing now.... some sort of "rap duo" Which i didn't even know was a thing. And they'll appear on this strange site for you....uhh...interesting people. Let me read some more! Mabel snatches the scroll, and then looks disappointed Oh, that's it, pretty much. Well, then... Suddenly, the parchment seemed to rapidly age right then and there before it was nothing but dust, to Dipper's gasp and Mabel's 'Oooh'ing and 'Aah'ing Woah..... Mabel, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Mystery Twins? Dipper Put his cap on determined, pencil and pad ready Mystery Twins. Category:Blog posts